The Blind Date
by Lesbo-Island
Summary: Rachel Berry and Quinton Fabray plan a blind date for their best friend Brett, Brett is an singer but he didn't really break through yet. Brett moved to LA with his best friend Quinton after his ex left him and their daughter. !Brettana !Faberry !Genderswap Britt and Quinn Don't like then don't read.


'' Daddy when are we going to uncle Quinton and aunt Rachel?'' The seven year old Abigail asks as her dad Brett Pierce picks her up from school, she runs to him and giggles as he picks her up kissing her forehead.

'' We will go now princess and Beth asked if you want to have a sleepover''

Abigail nods her head and smiles big '' May I daddy?''

Brett chuckles and nods his head '' Yeah you can have a sleepover for the weekend princess, I have to work this weekend I already packed your bag.''

Abigail pouts as Brett puts her in her car seat and looks at him with her big blue eyes '' You won't come to uncle Quinton this weekend?''

Brett gives her another kiss on the forehead and shakes his head '' I will try to come for dinner or breakfast baby, but I have to record my album this weekend I promised Will that we can publish the album next week.'' Brett closes her door and walks around the car jumping in the drivers seat.

'' Can I listen to your album too daddy?'' Abigail asks smiling big as her father starts the car, Brett nods his head and pulls out of the parking lot.

'' Of course you can princess, I will bring the first album home for you okay?''

Abigail nods her head and smiles, Brett looks in the rear view mirror and smiles as he sees his daughter looking out of the window. He turns the radio a little bit louder and continues to drive the all to familiar drive to his best friends house, ten minutes later he parks his car in their driveway and sighs as he sees paparazzi sitting behind the bushes he grabs his sunglasses and puts them on.

Abigail puts her own sunglasses on and giggles as her dad mumbles something under his breath, Brett jumps out of the car and walks around the car opening the door for his daughter helping her out of the car and grabbing her bag. Brett closes the door and locks his car taking his daughter hand, he walks with her to the front door and knocks on the door laughing as Quinton opens the door and hides behind it. Brett and Abigail walk inside and pull off their jackets, Brett lays their jackets on a chair in the kitchen and he walks after his daughter into the living room.

Brett looks down as he feels arms around his leg and smiles as Beth looks at him with a big smile, he picks her up and smiles as Quinton walks up to him with Abigail in his arms. Brett gives Beth a kiss on the cheek and smiles. '' Hey little B''

'' Hey big B'' Beth squeals smiling Brett walks with Beth in his arms to Rachel and gives her a hug.

'' Hey Rach''

'' Hey B how many paps hide behind the bushes?'' Rachel asks curiously, Brett places Beth on the ground and sits down on the couch.

'' More than last week''

Quinton sits down next to Rachel and groans '' Can't they leave us alone?''

Brett chuckles and looks at his best friend with an eyebrow raised '' I don't think so Q''

'' Why not?''

'' Rachel is a Broadway star Q and you are a rock star, the both of you are famous and everyone wants pictures of you guys!'' Brett explains smiling

'' Do they follow you too?'' Rachel asks curiously, Brett nods his head and sighs.

'' Yeah they do, but I just ignore them and Abby does too.''

'' How is it going with your album B?'' Quinton asks smiling

Brett smiles and looks at his best friend '' I will record the last three songs this weekend and we will publish the album next week''

'' What genre did you sing this time?'' Rachel asks, Brett sits back and looks at them with a big smile.

'' Country, I decided to show them with what for music I grew up with..'' Brett smiles and looks at Quinton '' We grew up with''

Quinton laughs and looks at Brett '' Please don't tell me that you recorded our chicken fried song!''

Brett barks out a laugh and shakes his head '' Hell no!''

'' Chicken fried song?'' Rachel and the two little girls ask in unison, Quinton and Brett both blush and shake their heads.

'' It's nothing!'' They reply in unison

'' Daddy sing it!'' Abigail squeals as Rachel and Beth nod their heads in agreement, Brett sighs and looks at Quinton with an eyebrow raised.

Quinton chuckles and stands up grabbing his guitar out of the corner of the room, he gives Brett the guitar and sits down next to him. Brett looks at the three girls in front of him and starts playing the guitar smiling as Quinton's voice fills the room.

**You know I like my chicken fried**

**Cold beer on a Friday night**

**A pair of jeans that fit just right**

**And the radio up**

**I like to see the sunrise**

**See the love in my woman's eyes**

**Feel the touch of a precious child**

**Know a mother's love.**

Quinton lays his hand on his best friends shoulder and smiles as he hears his girlfriend giggling.

**Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine**

**And that's home you know**

**Sweet tea pecan pie and homemade wine**

**Where the peaches grow**

**In my house its not much to talk about**

**But its filled with love that's grown in southern ground**

**And a little bit of chicken fried**

Brett looks at his daughter and smiles as he sees her nodding her head, he thinks back to the girl he wrote about and sighs.

**Cold beer on a Friday night**

**A pair of jeans that fit just right**

**And the radio up**

**Well I've seen the sunrise**

**See the love in my woman's eyes**

**Feel the touch of a precious child**

**And know a mothers love**

Quinton squeezes Brett's shoulder knowing what he thinks about and looks at his daughter and god daughter.

**Its funny how its the little things in life that mean the most**

**Not where you live, what you drive, or the price tag on your clothes**

**There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to know**

**So if you agree have a drink with me**

**Raise your glasses for a toast**

**To a little bit of chicken fried**

Quinton and Brett both turn their heads looking at a picture on the wall and smile sadly, Rachel and the two girls jump off the couch and walk to them Rachel places a hand on both of their shoulders and the girls sit down next to them.

**I thank god for my life**

**And for the stars and stripes**

**May freedom forever fly, let it ring.**

**Salute the ones who died**

**The ones that give their lives so we don't have to sacrifice**

**All the things we love**

'' You wrote the song around that time?'' Rachel asks

Brett nods his head and pulls his daughter on his lap '' Yeah a few days before she left us.''

'' Daddy can I go play with Beth in her room?'' Abigail asks quickly growing bored of the conversation, Brett smiles and gives her a kiss on the head.

'' Of course princess I will call if I need to go okay?''

Abigail nods her head and jumps off his lap running upstairs with Beth, Brett looks at Rachel knowing that she wants a better explanation and sighs.

'' I wrote this song while thinking about her and my parents, Quinton helped me and the last part is for both of our parent. We kept it a secret only sang it twice or three times since then, after she left me and Abigail, Quinton decided that it was time to leave Nashville.'' Brett looks at the picture of his and Quinton's parents and sighs. '' We moved to New York and never looked back to our past, I still think about my parents but I never want to go back to Nashville.''

'' Why don't you want to go back?'' Rachel asks curiously, Quinton looks at his girlfriend and smiles sadly.

'' We both don't want to go back because everyone there knew our parents and still know us, our parents were a big part of the music industry there and Brett doesn't want to risk seeing his ex again.''

Rachel nods her head in understanding and looks at Brett as his phone beeps, Brett takes his phone out of his pocket and opens the text message of his manager Will.

_Can you be at the studio in 15 minutes? We need to discuss some things before recording. - Schuester_

_Yeah I can be there in 10 minutes I am at my best friends house - Pierce_

Brett puts his phone back in his pocket and stands up '' I have to go Will wants to discuss some things before recording'' Rachel and Quinton both nod their heads in understanding and Brett calls his daughter smiling as he hears the two girls running down the stairs, Brett picks his daughter up as she jumps in his arms and gives her a kiss on the forehead. '' I have to go princess please be nice for uncle Quinton and aunt Rach okay?''

Abigail nods her head and smiles big '' Always daddy will you call tonight before I have to go to bed?''

Brett nods his head and smiles '' I will princess and I will come to our favorite diner for breakfast tomorrow.''

'' Promised?'' Abigail asks smiling, Brett smiles and puts her down on the ground.

'' I promise.''

Brett puts his jacket on and grabs his keys, he gives his daughter another kiss on the forehead and walks out of the living room. He puts on his sunglasses and opens the door unlocking his car, he jogs to his car and jumps in the drivers seat pulling out of the driveway.

After ten minutes he parks his car and jumps out of the car, he locks his car and walks inside immediately walking to studio six where he knows Will is waiting for him. He walks inside and closes the door behind him greeting Will with a small smile. '' Hey Will''

'' Hey Brett sit down'' Will said smiling as he points to the couch, Brett sits down on the couch and looks at Will.

'' What do you want to talk about?''

Will sits down on the chair in front of Brett and smiles '' Well you will release your second album this week and I really think it's time for a tour Brett, your fans want to see you in other lands and not just USA and in restaurants.'' Will holds his hand up as Brett tries to say something and shakes his head '' I know that you have your daughter Brett, but I really think that a tour will be a good idea. I will never let you go to Nashville because you don't want that but I was thinking about a Europe tour, people in Europe love your music!''

Brett's jaw drops and he shakes his head '' I can't go to Europe without my daughter Will and she has school here, I don't want to take her away for I don't know how long to go on tour!'' Will sighs and looks at Brett

'' Brett I know all of this but you will only go for three weeks, you can take her with you or you can ask someone to keep her here.''

'' Can I think about it Will?''

Will nods his head and smiles '' Of course but I want an answer by tomorrow evening, I have to prepare some things and I have to put together your team, dancers, choreographer and bodyguards!''

Brett nods his head and sighs '' I will tell you my answer tomorrow, what do you want to do today?''

Will smiles and stands up '' We will record one of the three songs and then we will both discuss a song for your video clip''

Brett nods his head and gives Will one of the three songs that lay on the coffee table, he stands up and walks into the small soundproof room.

One hour later they finished recording the song and Brett yawns looking at the time, He groans as he sees that it's past midnight and looks at Will. '' I want to make a video clip for this song'' Will smiles and nods his head

'' Alright well we are done for today, we will record again tomorrow night around eight okay?''

Brett nods his head and puts his jackets on '' Yeah that's okay, see you tomorrow Will.''

'' See you tomorrow Brett''

Brett walks out of the studio and yawns he takes his keys out of his pocket and walks out of the building, he unlocks his car and quickly jumps in the drivers seat driving towards his house.

**This is the first chapter of ****Blind Date****, next chapter will contain the talk about the tour and more fluff with Brett and Abigail. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
